Infiltration in West Virginia
Prelude All of this starts when Four/John, Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar return to Paradise where they were attacked by the Mogadorians. This results in Four's chest being taken and Four and Sam getting captured by the FBI, with Six with BK breaking them out. During their escape Six informs them, of the Loric symbol into the mountainside over Santa Teresa that Crayton burned. She wants to immediately go to Spain to investigate. Four refuses to go with her, wanting and determined to get his Chest back. Sam and BK agree to join Four. Six agrees to split up and she charges up the Xitharis stone with her Legacy (invisibility) which will make them invisible for about an hour. Before splitting up, Six hands the two an address of where to meet up with her in 2 weeks (which only Sam reads). She informs them of the Mogadorian detection devices, and Bernie Kosar not coming due to the deadly animal gas. Before they separate, Six and Four talk about their relationship, and how she can't seem to choose between them. They end with a kiss and promise to be careful. Four and Sam drive the SUV to Hawk's Nest where they find the map Six wrote when she escaped from the cave. Before carrying on on foot Sam puts Six's address in his pocket. As dawn sets, they arrive at the entrance where they find piles of animal skeletons, making BK stay put outside. Sam sets a digital watch for an hour, and the boys link hands to make themselves invisible. Conflict Four and Sam have made it to the Mogadorian mountain base in West Virginia. They go through a close call when Sam pushes a guard off a cliff. Leaving BK behind, both Sam and Four enter the base using the Xitharis stone, charged with Six’s Invisibility, in order to recover his Loric Chest. They are unable to locate the Chest until Four suggests that it would be hidden in the most dangerous place of the cave, the animal pen. Here they find Four's and another Chest (Nine's). Four battles a large Ape creature with his dagger. After defeating the Ape and retrieving his and another Garde's Chest, he destroys the mechanical controls of the base. A large explosion erupts throughout most of the base, killing many Mogadorian trueborns that were there for celebration. They are attacked by many Mogadorian soldiers, and Sam and Four open fire on most of the assaulting soldiers after they raise the alarm. In the tunnels they find rows of prison cells in hopes of finding Sam's father, and one is damaged by the explosion and in that cell. By an act of fate, they meet Number Nine, who had been imprisoned there for close to a year. Nine is reunited with his Chest and him, Sam, and Four fight dozens of oncoming Mogadorian soldiers and many creatures (mostly Krauls), while Sam leaves to find his dad. Four battles many of them using telekinesis, manipulating Green Lava, and stolen Mogadorian blasters. Nine kills many soldiers and several Piken using his Pipe-Staff, and also using his tornado stones to attack more Piken and birds. Sam looks for his dad, and is separated from Four and Nine as they are snatched by a Piken's hand and trapped inside. When the two escape, Four is blasted in the back, and Setrákus Ra (whom Four initially mistakes for Six) arrives on Earth. He enters the base, a large forcefield raising and preventing them from going back inside to rescue Sam. Four, going after Sam, accidentally runs into the field, and is knocked into a coma. Aftermath Four and Nine ride on Bernie Kosar (in horse form) back to SUV. Four is feeling sick and stiffened due to the effects of the forcefield and guilty for leaving Sam behind. Despite Four claiming they should go back for him, Nine declines saying he's either 'long gone or he's upside down staring at the wrong end of a knife'. When they make it back to the SUV, Four wants to go to Spain to find Six, but due to the FBI restarting a manhunt on him, there's no way for that to be possible. As they are about to set off, Four realises that the address of where to meet Six was in Sam's pocket, Nine tries to assure Four things will get better eventually. Four then notices the wind blowing north. Reminded of Six's theory of the wind 'pointing in the right direction', he tells Nine to drive north. Behind The Scenes Number Five was trying in the base, about to receive his initiation into the Mogodorian army by executing Number Nine, but Number Four and Sam Goode unknowingly interrupted it, accidentally freed Nine while looking for Four and Six's chest. Trivia * It is revealed that Number Five was present during this event. Category:Events Category:Major Altercations Category:The Power of Six Events Category:Lost Files Crossover Events